dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dunce
Dunce is a solo dancing character who sold both of his kidneys on the internet. His name was approved by Ms. Waymark, the General Manager of DWtD series. About When it comes to money matters, Dunce is about as smart as a stick. So in a bid to solve his ongoing financial dilemma he once sold both his kidneys on the internet. (Anatomy isn’t one of his strong points either.) Selling both kidneys solved his financial problems but created an entirely new dilemma for Dunce: Death.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Dunce is a blue kidney-shaped character, he shakes around with the money bills. He also has red visible stitches where his kidneys should be. In the video Dunce is seen shaking around holding dollar bills, resembling playing cards, he received selling both his kidneys on the internet. He dies from the lack of the sold organs, but his death does not happen onscreen. In the Melbourne International Film Festival video, he is sitting in-between Hapless and Pillock. Game Dumb Ways to Die app Dunce acts as a bar of lives, and he appears when you click the red button to pledge to the train safety. If you use Build a Bean and press Use in Game, the lives will be changed to that bean. In his game, you have to stitch his surgery wound closed by dragging a needle between the stitch holes. If you succeed, he tosses his money in the air and massages his sides. If you fail, he collapses from blood loss. He later got a second game where the player has to put his organs back in his body. If the player loses he will faint and bleed to death. If the player wins he will pose in front of a mirror with visible stitches on his body and blow a kiss. His Christmas minigame has him balancing on a ladder pouring champagne into glasses that are stacked up. The player must tilt the screen to balance Dunce on the ladder. Failure consists of him falling and smashing all the glasses, getting cut in the process. If you win then other DWtD characters will be drinking champagne. His Europe minigame has him on a rope trying to steal a painting from a museum. The player must use their finger to guide Dunce away from the lasers. Failure consists of him falling with a newspaper headlined "Bumbling Thief Dies Dumbly!" If you win, he gets the painting with a newspaper headlined "Expert Thief Steals the Mona Beana!" He even has a minigame where he is at a fancy restaurant meeting his mate. In the minigame, you must tap and hold candles to light them. If you succeed, he will wink at his mate that came to the restaurant. If you fail, he will try to light them up, but then he'll slip and the table will fall and he'll bleed from his stitch. Does_Falling_in_to_a_Grave_Count.png|Losing a life in the game Mr kidney pledge.png|Him in the pledge. Kidring.png|Him with a halo, when the pledge is promised. Shot 2016-10-23 11-23-48.png|His minigame gameplay Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-41-50.png|When you failed in his minigame Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-51-07.png|When you cleared in his minigame. DWTD-score.png|Dunce in score title in the game. ''Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games ''Missing information Duncediestrain.png|Him losing his face. Woot.png|Victory! (Dunce isn't visible here, but is in the minigame.) Trivia *He doesn't sing in the chorus despite being there. Neither do Hapless, Dummkopf, Calamity, Clod, and Numskull but they have good reasons not to. See their pages for details. *Dunce doesn't do anything but shake, but in the final chorus, he stops during the pause. *He is one of the five characters who does not follow any other dancer. The other ones are Stupe, Bungle, Calamity, and Clod. However, Bungle and Clod do not actually dance, and Calamity does little to no dancing, as she ate the glue. *He does the exact same move in the chorus that he did in his line of the song. He also does this move when he is the lives bar. *Dunce acts as a bar of lives in the game. When you lose a life, he will fall and toss his money in the air. Then a gravestone pops up in that live's place. *He is often depicted as Ninny's boyfriend, as seen first in the Dumb Ways to Valentine, where he cuts out his heart. **He also made another romantic secnes with him in the minigame "Hot Date" of Dumb Ways to Die (Application), where he appeal himself with a wink and smile to him in the success. **Despite these, he did not blow a kiss to him, even though in Organ-ize, he blew a kiss to the mirror. *According to the original source of his name, He is confirmed as being a male by Ms.Waymark's mention, in which she said "My favourite is "Dunce" who sells both '''his' kidneys on the internet. I love that he's so pleased with himself that he keeps dancing even when the others don't.''". *According to the shop page, Dunce is said to be irresponsible with money, hence his intention to sell both his kidneys on the internet. He is also known to not have a decent knowledge of anatomy either. *In his minigame Cham-pain, his stitches are not seen but with his undamaged body; and other characters involved in there do either. Gallery DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg MiffAmoosing.jpg|He in Miff.(Left the Hapless.) DunceBG.jpg|Background image. Buttonkidney.png|Him and Ninny. Metro trai wrap 2.jpg tumblr_md3a33Ggvk1rk9vano1_r1_500.gif|Animated dance Kidneys2.gif|Animated dance without background Dunce Statue.png|Golden statue in Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games. Dunce_spot.png Dunce-plush.jpg|Plush. Mrclown.jpg|With Clown newbies.png 27540196_2060160054242379_8291792443289735565_n.jpg Char_Dunce_Mirror.png|In-game image used in DWtD3 DWtD2 HTML5 Game intro.png|An alien Dunce with an alien Dumbbell on the DWtD2 as a HTML5 game in Dumbwaystodie.com Category:Misc. Coloured-Characters Category:Characters Category:All Pages Category:Blue characters Category:Group four characters Category:Solo dancers Category:Non-Singing Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters that have plushes made of them Category:Characters with Capsule-shaped body Category:Characters in the original video